


Blooming

by Salsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barista Park Jimin (BTS), Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Café, Dancing, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hot Chocolate, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Loneliness, M/M, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Photographer Kim Taehyung | V, Photographer Min Yoongi | Suga, Photography, Shyness, Spring, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Park Seonghwa, Trauma, Work, bts - Freeform, city, ex-boyfriend, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: As the past is still hunting Jimin, his relationships with other people cease to exist day by day. A broken heart that is completely his fault haunts him for the time being until one person shows up. Working at a cafe has made him approachable to other people but he still choose to ignore others in a constant fear of communication.Taehyung with a past that is different and difficult to begin with has found some calmness in his job as a photographer. Everyday is still a struggle for the young boy as his parents are not with him through out this journey. Pushing through and living with his roommate Hoseok makes the days seem a little bit less suffocating.One day these two meet at ones work and through a series of encounters a new world starts to develop before the two young men. Will their endless winter turn into a blooming spring?Follow as they unravel each layer bit by bit and don't forget the friends that are lost and made on the way.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> To start this i want you to know that this story is not completed and i don't know how long it will go on for.

A boy who felt lonely walked down the streets every early morning, alone in the sun break. It was still chilly outside as the month of February was coming to an end. The cold weather never seemed to end tho for him. Him being alone was not always the case, one time years ago he had a friend and family that he was happy with. But soon his family left him. And the friend, he had moved away and was never seen again and with that his cold, endless weather started.  
He did not know how long it had been since the friend left but he knew it had to be long. Every time he walked past his friend's picture in the corridor he just missed him more than ever.  
Alone he walked through the morning when snow started to fall. Small flakes slowly falling down to the ground. Right then he just wished he was the snow so he was able to travel to find his friend a bit faster and reach him.  
All he wanted was to turn his everlasting winter into a blooming spring where he would not feel lonely. Because you should never walk alone in this world. But right now he was alone and wanted someone to save him. He wanted people to see through his I'm fine'' and turn them into a Save me instead. But nothing can make other people understand.  
Soon he stopped walking when he noticed how fast time had gone. He was getting late for work. Walking through the door he felt the warmth hit his face and a certain comfort filled his body. Coffee could be smelled throughout the whole building. He put on a (fake) smile and got behind the counter. Soon the first customer arrived. A man in his early twenties, with a well sculpted face and a trench coat. The boy's smile was the most beautiful one he had ever seen. He smiled back and took the boy's order. A hot-cocoa with marshmallows, cute. He took his name too, Taehyung. What a beautiful name he thought. Taehyung sat down at the window and took up a book. He looked relaxed and calm as the morning sun gleamed down on his face. Astonishing was the only word that could describe him.

\- Taehyung!? He called out. Taehyung slowly walked across the room towards the counter and smiled as he took his drink.

\- Thank you, He said smiling.

-No problem.

-What is your name cherry? Taehyung asked. The other boy blushed slightly and touched his pink hair.

-Jimin, Park Jimin, He answered.

\- Beautiful, Taehyung said quietly and walked out of the cafe. Jimin just stood still watching the handsome man walk out.  
He is probably not lonely, Jimin thought. He probably has a lot of friends, unlike himself that still waited for that relationship to happen. He soon snapped out of his thoughts as another customer rang the bell. Jimin continued with work but Taehyung would be still be lingering in his mind the whole day. He hoped to meet him soon again.

Every morning Jimin would wait for Taehyung to enter. He always came in around the same time, right when the cafe opened and would order the same thing everyday, hot-cocoa with marshmallows. Taehyung had come by everyday for the past 3 weeks but they have only had very, very small talk. Now Taehyung did not even need to say his order, Jimin would just start with it as soon Tae walked through the door. Out over the minimum talk the ever so happening glances made it very clear that something more was supposed to happen.

-Jimin-ssi? Taehyung suddenly asked one day.

-Yes Taehyung, Jimin said and turned around to face the boy.

-Would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe today after work, Taehyung asked shyly.  
Startled by the sudden question it took some time for Jimin to actually answer the boy. 

-Um...Sure Tae. I finish at 4 so after that would work. Taehyung started to smile again. 

-I finish at 3.30 so I will drop by and pick you up then. We could get something to eat and just talk maybe.

-Yeah, sure. See you! Jimin waved as he watched Taehyung walk out. He was smiling, Jimin was actually smiling for the first time in like 2 years and a real one for that matter. Maybe Taehyung was the one who would save him from this cold.  
*8 hours later  
Jimin was putting on his coat as Taehyung walked through the door. He had a big smile on his face and waved excitedly. Cute!!

-Hi there cherry!!

-Hi there Tae!  
At that moment it felt like they had known each other for years. Both of them were smiling and not breaking the eye-contact.

-Are you ready to go? Tae asked. Jimin just nodded in response. They walked out together towards Tae's car. He walked to the drivers side while Jimin walked around to the passenger side and jumped in. It was still warm inside and it was filled with a cozy environment. Some small decorations by Gucci were seen around too.

-What would you like to eat? Tae asked, breaking the silence.

-I don't really know actually, what do you want?

-I know a great sushi place, let's go there. Tae said as he started the car and drove off.  
There was silence between them but a calm and comforting one. Only the sound of the motor was heard and even that was not too loud. Jimin looked over towards Tae. He was biting his lips slightly as he concentrated on the road ahead of him. He was just truly beautiful, this could not get any better Jimin thought looking back at the window where trees and houses were passing by at a constant speed. Even though it was still early in the evening you could see the sun starting to set in the horizon.  
The car took a right turn and soon a small sushi place was seen on the right. It was not full but some were seen enjoying their meal in the late sun. They both got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant.  
As they got their food they took a table outside to feel the early calls of spring. They were not talking at this moment, actually it had been silent between them for sometime now.

-Hey, Jimin I was wondering about a thing. How long have you worked at that café? Taehyung said, breaking the silence.

-Um... About a year now actually and Tae what do you even work with?

-I work as a photographer believe it or not, I have worked with that for about 3 years now. Taehyung answered as he took a bite of his sushi. His dark brown hair was gleaming in the sun's light. Jimin watched him eat first as he was not too hungry right now even though he missed lunch. For the first time in ages he was actually enjoying hanging out with someone. He typically enjoyed staying inside either watching YouTube or training, not really interacting with other people. 

-So what do you take pictures of then Mr. Taehyung? Jimin asked.

-Mostly scenery but sometimes of my friends but those are not too serious. I could maybe show you some of them another day.

-I would love that, Jimin said, maybe a bit too confident as he took the last bite of his food. Taehyung smiled even more hearing that comment. He glanced up from the table only to meet Jimins’ eyes, Jimins’ beautiful eyes glistening in the light. Beautiful Taehyung thought. Jimin started to blush as he heard him saying that. Taehyung did not seem to notice he had said that out loud, he just kept staring at Jimin.

-Should we go home now? Jimin asked breaking the silence once again. Taehyung quickly snapped out of his daydream and nodded an okay back. They both stood up and walked back to Taehyung's car.


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we left of. Taehyung and Jimin are meeting up and some unexpected things happens that brings them both closer and further away from each other.

The sun was long gone and night had taken over the city. Street lights were showing the way ahead of everyone out in the dark. Only a small number of cars were still out including Taehyungs. Light classical music was played in the background as the engine made minimum noise. Over to his left he could see Taehyung focused on the road ahead of him. The whole evening had gone past so fast that it was sometimes hard to remember what actually happened. After dinner they had walked on the beach, watching the sunset and just talking about life. Of course both of them had left out personal and private things. They both felt like they needed to wait to tell some things to the other one. But bit by bit they connected more than before.  
Soon Taehyung pulled up onto the road Jimin lived on. Neither of them wanted to let this night die. Jimin did not want to be alone again and Taehyung did not want to go back feeling nothing at all. Soon Jimin saw his apartment. Taehyung stopped ready to let Jimin off. Taehyung got ready to say goodbye when Jimin suddenly asked while biting his lip,

-Do you want to come in for a bit? Taken back a bit Tae only nodded in response.

Both of them went out of the car and towards the door. Four flights up and at last through the door into the apartment. The light turned on automatically as they stepped in. The apartment was decorated to the minimal. Nothing was hanging on the all grey walls except the hall mirror and a small lamp above it. They took off their shoes and walked further in. It was so clean Tae thought, no speck of dust could be seen at all. Not much colour was noticeable either as the only pop of colour he could see was the yellow pillows on the bed and the yellow flowers on the kitchen table.

-Would you like something to drink? Jimin asked.

-Water would be fine, Tae answered as he sat down on the bed. He looked around once again. He had expected Jimin to be more colourful and have more of an outgoing style to his apartment. He saw Jimin reaching after a glass and soon filling it with water. He walked back to the bed and held the glass towards Tae. Taehyung took the glass.

-Thank you, he mumbled, staring at something. Jimin noticed that and followed his gaze to see he was looking at the dresser, more specifically a picture on top of it.

\- Who is that? Tae asked suddenly.

-Um... Jimin did not know what to answer. He was not sure if he should really tell Tae about him or not. 

-About that...Um...

-Is he your friend? Tae asked, cutting Jimin off.

-He...Was, he was my friend until a couple of years ago, He answered in a sigh. Tae looked up to meet Jimin's eyes. His eyes seemed neither sad or angry but they seemed frustrated or angry. But his body was relaxed. He sat down on the bed with a thump and looked down into his knees.

\- So you don't talk anymore or..? Tae said in a bit of a nervous voice because of the sudden change of atmosphere.

-...for 2 years nearly, just because of one single mistake, he said in a shaking voice.

\- I am...sorry Jiminie, Tae said, crouching down before him.

-I...I...I don't know why it is always me. Why these things always happen to me, Jimin said now crying. He was grabbing his hair and tears were soon seen dripping onto the ground. Taehyung did not know what to do. He never imagined this would happen. He was just curious about him, just wanting to know him more.  
Jimin on the other hand did not know what to do either. Memories started to flood back into his brain. Memories he thought were gone forever. The past is nothing he is proud of and to tell it to another person scares him to death and that is why he prefers to be alone actually. He is scared that other people will remind him of the past and he will not be able to connect to them the way he wants. So basically he is afraid of opening up about everything.  
The person in the picture is a person who both made Jimin smile but also nearly ripped his heart out of pain. This person is......

\- ...He is..My ex..boyfriend, Jimin said between the sobs. Taehyung was shocked once again. He did not know what to do. After a few minutes Taehyung suddenly just stood up and walked towards the door. He was leaving Jimin, for now. He did not want to hear anymore but he also did not want to say the wrong thing again. His heart was filled with guilt as he put on his shoes and walked out.  
Jimin did not say anything. He did not know what to say. He was embarrassed because he did not expect to cry like this in front of Tae. Taehyung had the right to leave, Jimin thought. He probably doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. And he could not apologise as he did not even have Tae's number.  
-Everything is ruined because of you...(once again), Jimin said to himself, starting to hit himself on the legs.

Taehyung was soon outside the complex. He looked up to see the light turn off in Jimins apartment. He felt so bad for making him cry. He ruined the moment just because of his curiosity. Stupid him. This was supposed to be a happy time but as usual it turned wrong. He does not know if he could even face Jimin after this. He sat down in his car and started to drive home. He hoped his roommate was still out working. The time was 9:30 pm and the streets were nearly empty. His roommate should still be working until 11 pm so Taehyung would have around 1 and a half hours for himself. It is not like he dislikes his roommate it is just that he wants to be alone right now. His roommate is ... um ... special to say at least.  
Once home Taehyung went straight into his room. It was small but comfy. He threw himself onto the soft bed and closed his eyes. Everything was spinning around. He could not stop thinking. Why did it go so wrong? He thought. He also wondered why Jimin started to cry over his ex-boyfriend. Did they fight much? Was the break-up a dirty and awful one? Was he physically hurt by his ex? All these thoughts were floating inside Tae's head. Soon he heard the door open and footsteps walking across the floor. He stood up, walked towards the door and peeked his head out to say hi to his roommate. In the kitchen he saw him pouring a glass of water.

\- Hi Hoseok, how are you? Tae asked.

-Oh. hi Tae. Yeah I am fine and you?

\- Just tired that's all. How did work go?

-It went okay, the usual, rude customers and unpacking things. At least I was able to avoid that one person, you know who. Hoseok let out a sigh as he put down the glass. A man has been following him around, nearly stalking him, for a couple of weeks now. It stresses him out and Taehyung have noticed it.

-That’s good at least. Maybe he will stop now, Taehyung said in an optimistic tone.

-I hope so. I will drag myself to bed now, good night Taetae, Hoseok waved and walked into his dark room with sunken shoulders. His mood was not great and it could be seen from miles away.  
Taehyung closed the door and walked back to his bed. He sat down with a thump on the dark green sheets. He grabbed his hair in frustration as he let out a quiet scream into the air. It seemed like nothing could go his way for an extended period of time, it just had to be ruined in a couple of weeks. His back fell down onto the bed and soon sleep took over his exhausted body. Tomorrow will be a new day, this was the last thought he had before his eyes closed.

Jimin on the other had still not calmed down. His emotions were boiling over and it seemed like the heat would continue to increase. Why did he bring that up? He could have just lied and said that it was his old friend but the truth got the better of him and just spilled out. He hated the way he needed to be honest. His honesty was always the source of failed friendships in the past and it seemed like it became the same for this one as well. This is a reason why he avoids creating relationships with other people because in the end he would lose them either way so by avoiding building them he escapes the pain that comes with it in some way. It seems like this day was a failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters will Become longer this is just what I have written so far. I am sorry for it being so short but I promise it will become longer and better.


	3. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As night 1 didn't end up where either Jimin and Taehyung wanted they try to maybe solve this 'misunderstanding'. Taehyung takes the first steps towards re-connection between the two but what Jimin does after will surprise you. He stray away for a moment from his shy personality but soon breaks down.

A week has passed but the mood of the guys was still the same. Taehyung avoided that cafe but it was hard when it is situated on the same street as his workplace. Everyday became a mission for both of them but with different tasks. Taehyung trying to avoid Jimin as he didn’t want to hurt him more than he did. For Jimin it was trying to get any glances he could get of the photographer. It was obvious that they were shaken after that night. 

Jimin was closing down the store that day. It was 9 PM and the streets were filled with people enjoying their Saturday evening out. Chatter and the clang of glasses hitting against each other were heard in the background as Jimin walked slowly under the streetlights back to his apartment. Lucky him, his street was quiet and the streetlights were dimmed so that minimum light came onto the roughly asphalted road. He opened the door into the complex and walked the stairs up. The corridor lamp was blinking and the pale blue walls felt comforting to the pinked haired man as he typed the password to the apartment. When he stepped in he noticed an envelope lying on the doormat. He crouched down and picked up the yellow-ish envelope. Nothing except his name, Jimin, was written on it hastily. Confused, he took off his thick coat and put away his chunky sneakers and put the envelope on the kitchen counter. Taking a seat on the bar stool, he opened the envelope. Inside was a stripped paper with a letter written on it. He started to read it and so it followed:

Jimin,  
I don’t know how you will take this but for me it is an apology for what happened here 1 week ago. I am sorry for bringing up your hurtful past, curiosity is something I have a hard time holding back. I understand if you don’t wanna meet me again but hopefully we can still look at each other without feeling awkward again. I would love to taste your hot-cocoa again.( the other one down the street is ugh…)  
I work at ‘VS-Photos’ down the street to your left in case you wanna come by but don’t feel pressured. I will leave my private number here in case you wanna contact me.

/Kim Taehyung, +82 XX XXXX XXXX

He did not know why but he started to cry as he read the letter. No one had cared so much about him for them to leave a letter of apology to him. He got a sound confidence boast and picked up his phone and dialed the number written on the paper. It buzzed a couple of times but it was enough to make Jimin worry and nearly ended the call when a deep voice suddenly answered.

As he packed up the last of things his phone buzzed. Putting down his things and picking up his phone made him see the unknown caller ID. He answered the phone either way.

\- Hello? He asked.

\- Umm...Hello Taehyung. It’s...it’s Jimin. Taehyung suddenly grew a smile from ear to ear. He had opened his letter to him. He actually opened it and dialed his number.

\- Hey, umm… I didn’t know you would actually call me, he said slowly to make sure to not seem to forward.

\- Yeah. I don’t know what to say except that I accept your apology. It was wrong of me to break down like that. I shoul...shouldn’t have... done that. Tae heard in Jimin's voice that he was nearly crying. 

It became quiet for a while on the line as both had to process the current situation and make a plan for it to not end like last time. Taehyung took the courage and asked Jimin to meet him, right now. He didn’t want to drag this nearly unsolved situation any longer.  
\- Meet me in front of your apartment complex in 15 min, Tae said confidently.

\- Uhmm...Okay. I will be ready by then, was the last thing Jimin said as he hung up on Taehyung.

Tae quickly gathered his things and was nearly out the door when his boss called his name. He stopped dead in his tracks to look back at the mint haired man standing 10 m away from him.

\- And where are you thinking you are going young man? He said calmly looking at the young boy holding too much stuff for his hands to handle.

\- I have an appointment with a friend Yoongi, please just let me go. The mint haired man named Yoongi looked at Taehyung with an eyebrow up in suspicion. The boy seemed more rushed than usually to meet with this ‘friend’. He raised his hand and ushered the boy out the doors. Taehyung quickly bowed and sprinted out in the cold towards his car that was parked a good way down the road.  
He threw his things into the backseat of his car and soon was out on the road towards Jimin's apartment. The clock in his car read 9:40 PM. It was getting late but luckily he didn’t have work the next day.

Jimin’s heart was racing as the clock ticked to slow for him. His chest was tightening and breathing became harder for the boy. He still had tears on his rosy cheeks. He felt like this was not a good idea, to hang out with Taehyung was not really planned. He looked up at the silver clock ticking on the wall, it showed 9:55 PM. Taehyung will be outside any minute now, he thought. He quickly rushed to look at himself in the mirror, His hair was messy, the jeans were sitting loosely on his hips and the baggy sweater hid his thin figure. A roar was heard outside and that was the sound of Taehyung's car pulling up. Jimin took his phone and wallet and walked out his apartment with heavy steps. His heart beating outside of his chest and his head getting slightly dizzy was a sign he couldn't take as either good or bad. This was the second time in 2 and a half years he was hanging out with someone outside of work or the occasional meeting with his only friend Seokjin. Even with him Jimin had a hard time being around but Seokjin was determined to stick around the fragile boy like a mother to her son.

Jimin opened the door out onto the road and he instantly felt the cold hit him. It was then he remembered he forgot his coat inside but it was too late to turn around as he saw Taehyung sitting in his car across the road. He sprinted slightly towards the car and made his way to the passenger side. Jimin knocked on the window and instantly the car was unlocked and he jumped inside. Warmth hit him and the familiar cosiness of Taehyungs car filled his body slowly. Looking to his left he saw a staring taehyung looking amazing as always with his hazelnut hair falling down, nearly covering his eyes and his white t-shirt was clearly visible under the classic trench coat. It was quiet for awhile until taehyung started the car and slowly they were on their way to an unknown destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter seem longer and better planned. I don't know when I will update this story but I will try too as often as I remember.


	4. A moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moment became special for both of them. As they get closer more secrets for the past gets unfolded and neither of them want to stop here even if it means sharing the dark side of them. Taehyung started of by telling Jimin a bit of his past. What does he tell Jimin? Does he get an answer from the pinked haired man?

Night had fallen over the city as the clock was around 10 pm and it was noticeable as the streets were filled with people laughing and enjoying the interesting nightlife activities this city had to offer. Jimin looked out the window, reminiscing about the past when he was one of them. Out on the streets until early morning, dancing like nobody was watching and getting drunk together with his friends. Most of his friends were younger than him except Seokjin. Their young age came as they were friends of his ex Jungkook who is 2 years younger than him but they were still partying hard like Jimin but not as often. 

Taehyung looked over to his right to see Jimin looking out of the window. He had a dazed look on his face but it hinted a feeling of happiness somewhere. The stop light turned green and after a honk from someone behind him he focused his eyes on the road once again but kept glancing back at Jimin from time to time. He was taking the pinked hair man to his secret place. A cliff edge that looked over the city where you could enjoy the stars, away from the busy lights. It would take a while to get there but he didn’t mind actually but he also was slightly inpatient as he just wanted to resolve the situation as quickly as possible. That night took him by surprise as he hadn’t seen Jimin as a super emotional person. What could have been so wrong with that relationship and who is that guy? He lost focus for a while but when he came back from his thoughts he instantly pressed down on the break as a deer was running across the road. He held out his arm in front of Jimin to minimise the launch forward. Jimin let out a small scream from the shock. 

\- I am so sorry, I got lost in my thoughts, Taehyung said as he started to roll the car again.

\- It’s okay, Jimin said quietly as he turned back to look out the window again.

Jimin had nearly no expression on his face as he continued to look out the window. Right now they are just passing by scattered trees as they made their way up the mountain and towards the cliff. It was pitch black outside and the only visible light came from the car headlights. The road was uneven as noticed by the small shifts and jumps it made the two men make. There's not much left now, Taehyung thought about, getting more impatient to talk to the small man beside him. Seeing the only street lamp marking the place made Taehyung let out a sigh of relief. He slowed down the car and parked so close to the edge of the road possible to not be in the way of the other night drivers. He calmly stepped out of the car, closed the door and walked around to open the door for Jimin. 

Jimin sat still in his seat even after the car stopped. He was confused about the place they arrived at as it seemed like they were out in the nothingness. Nothing but a small lamp made it look like a marked place. He heard taehyung's door close and watched the man walk in front of the car towards his side. His trench coat blew behind him as he walked and his permed hair was getting all over his face. Standing now beside Jimin's car door, he opened it and gestured for him to walk out. Jimin took off his seatbelt and walked out into the cold weather. His hoodie didn’t do much to heat him up and he shivered slightly as he followed closely behind Taehyung. They soon came to a stop as he noticed the cliff they stood on. Jimin looked up to be met with one of the most beautiful views he had ever witnessed. The skyscrapers were seen hovering above the smaller apartments, the lights were shining brightly everywhere and the sound of driving cars were only a small muffled sound now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He had forgotten for a moment why he was there but reminded when he heard a deep voice say “Should we sit down” and gesturing down onto the ground where a blanket suddenly had appeared. Jimin nodded back and took a seat. The distance between them made the situation more suffocating.

\- Like I said in the letter, I am sorry for asking personal questions. I didn’t know that I was getting too close, Taehyung started with while looking out over the city.

\- How could you know, it was the first time we hung out. I am sorry for having such a breakdown. I have a hard time handling my emotions, Jimin said looking down into his knees that were exposed by his jeans. Taehyun was shocked to hear Jimin apologize. 

\- Why are you apologizing? A breakdown is nothing to be sorry about. Sometimes we have no control over our emotions and that's okay. I can’t even count how many breakdowns I have had over the past years. Taehyung looked sincere as he said that. His past was nothing that will be forgotten easily. He looked over to see Jimin, still with his head into his knees. 

Jimin was stunned. Never in a million years would he have thought that the man sitting next to him would have had multiple breakdowns. His life seems ideal. Even though he does not know much about the photographer he still looked happy and content with his life. He got a stable job and has a bunch of friends, or at least contacts in his phone. He lifted his head and turned to look at the man next to him. Taehyung was smiling but just ever so slightly. His dark eyes were shining in the bleak light from the street lamp and his hair blowing sligh in the wind, brushing across his face. His face looked nothing like a mask that hides something.

\- I know what you are thinking Jimin, I don’t look like someone that has mental breakdowns. I look just like any ordinary human with my work and few close friends. What you know now is something only 4 people in this world know. Yoongi, Hong Joong, Hoseok and you. Taehyung said this still with his small smile and a low tone, looking around the scenery.

\- Ummm… I don’t really know what to answer that with. 

\- You don’t have to answer that with anything, just listening is fine too. You seem like the type of person who prefers listening to talking. I was like that too but now I can’t stop my mouth even if I wanted to, Taehyung laughed a bit towards the end and looked over to Jimin who had started to look up from his knees a bit. Jimin smiled slightly at Taes laugh. It was cute to Jimin but he didn’t dare say that.

It fell silent between them once again but this time it felt free and not suffocating. They had resolved the misunderstanding. Both of them enjoyed the silence for a while. Taehyung took up his phone and checked the time, it was already 11:30 PM. It was getting late but neither of them seemed to mind.

\- So Jimin, what do you like to do? Any hobbies? Taehyung asked.

\- Not much. Just hanging around, you know. I did dance for a while back in the days but not any more. Jimin answered with a bit of a sullen look on his face.

\- Why not?

\- Ehmm.. I..felt like...like it affected my mental state in a bit of a negative way. I stopped to heal. Jimin looked up at the sky, reminding himself off all the late nights in the dance studio. He was surprised himself that he was able to tell Taehyung even this much. That shows the lack of trust he has with other people.

\- Okay...How long has it been since you stopped dancing? Taehyung talked with a calm voice to avoid a breakdown from the small man again.

\- It has been around 2 years. Jimin let out a sigh as he said that. It didn’t feel so long ago to him. Everything the past 2 years has been awful, especially the first year as he was nearly put in a mental hospital until Seokjin was able to argue against the ones in charge and took care of him for that one year. Feeding him, talking to him and making sure he eats a little bit everyday. It helped Jimin a lot to have someone so close to him and that experience made Jin Jimins brother for real, even though they are not related by blood. Taehyung listened closely to what Jimin said and dared to ask the next question.

\- Have you healed yet?

Jimin was taken aback by that question. He didn’t know how to really answer that because in some ways he has healed but in others he has not. He was eating better but still far from enough so that improved but his heart was far from healed. His past is something he thinks he will never heal from, nobody would be able to do that but he has healed from the past also because he got a new family member named Seokjin.

Taehyung saw that Jimin was conflicted by his question. He would also be that if someone asked him that question. He wouldn’t know how to answer that in a way that won’t make him break down or shout from frustration. Healing is something we never completely do. No one is completely healed from experiences that hurt them. Jimin soon answered his question.

\- No, I haven’t but I am on my way.

\- That’s good Jimin. I haven’t yet healed either so maybe we can heal together, Taehyung said looking at Jimin with a smile. Jimin met Taes gaze and both just sat and looked into each other's eyes for a good moment. 

Jimin felt a new feeling forming inside of him, it was comfort. It has been so long since he felt that. He felt comfortable in Taehyung's presence, not awkward nor scared, just comfortable and familiar. He looked away from Taehyungs eyes to glance at the stars again. He wanted to stay in this moment forever now. At the same time he wondered what Taehyung had to heal from. Should he ask or would that be too much? He hadn’t even told the photographer what he is healing from. 

\- I am healing from a past that my family created, a past that neither is good physically or mentally. It may have happened a long time ago but it still affects my daily life now. I was raised in so many different ways that I have no clue what I have become after all those years. Nothing stayed the same for more than half a year from when I was 12 until I was nearly 19 when I finally got to experience freedom for the first time. Taehyung said this while still looking at Jimin. He just felt that he needed to let out some things now if he wanted to get closer to Jimin.

Jimin was shocked by the burst of information Taehyung just said to him. It was a bit too much to handle. It sounded so similar to his past, to similar. His family was never a good one and he felt that there has been too much change in such short time spans. He looked back at Tae and saw his eyes starting to glisten in the weak light. Tears, there were tears. In a sudden action Jimin moved fast towards the hazelnut haired man and gave him a hug. Tae melted in Jimins arms. He too wanted this moment to never end. 

After a while of hugging they let go of each other and like telepathy they both stood up and walked back to the car, feeling fulfilled by the moment that they just spent with each other. They have only known each other for 2 and a half weeks but right then it felt like an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. it took a little longer than expected to write but I felt like this is enough for now. I hope you are excited for the next chapter. i don't really know when I will post it, probably by the end of this week but we will see as I have not written much on the next chapter yet.  
> Have a wonder day/night : )


	5. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has not yet ended for the 2 boys. Both of them will encounter others in both and good ways as the night turns in to morning slowly. Both of them gained new feelings after the encounter earlier that night and it seems like it is hard to forget anything of that moment. Will their nights be filled with sweet dreams or something else?

Taehyung had just let off Jimin at his apartment complex. The drive back from the cliff was nice and airy. The atmosphere was calm and neither of them felt the need to say anything especially in fear of ruining the mood they had created with much effort. The stars slowly disappeared when they approached the city. It really felt like a good ending to this night.

As Taehyung made his way he heard laughter coming from inside his shared apartment. He unlocked the door and was filled with two other welcomes except Hoseoks. He spotted his boss/friend Yoongi on the couch and next to him was Hoseoks friend Namjoon. They all turned their heads to look at the photographer who was smiling as he made his way over to the beige couch. He plopped down besides Hoseok on the edge.

\- What brings you guys here? Taehyung asked, taking a chip from the bowl.

\- Hoseok invited Namjoon and I just decided to tag along as I was with Namjoon before. Now I want to know where you went young man. Where were you? Yoongi asked, looking at Taehyung with a suspicious look.

\- I was out meeting a friend, Taehyung answered.

\- Who? You don’t have many friends so I should know this person. What is his name? Yoongi asked, looking Tae straight in the eyes. He got nervous and swallowed hard. He doesn't want to tell them about Jimin yet as he doesn't know how long the friendship will last with him. In case it breaks he just wants to be the only one who knows him.

\- Umm...Just someone from highschool. So what were you talking about before? Taehyung said to try to change the topic from him.

\- We were talking about having a small party some day next week. Reuniting with some friends from highschool and people like Hoongjoong. 

\- That sounds fun. Taehyung hadn’t met Hoongjoong in nearly one year so it would be nice to catch up with him and just have fun for a night.

He looked at the clock, it was nearing 2 AM. He stood up, said goodnight to the others and headed for his room down the corridor. He collapsed on his bed. He was so tired but he wouldn’t regret this night for anything else. He finally was getting close to someone by his own accord and not through Hoseok or someone. It felt amazing as he reminded himself of what had happened just a couple of hours before. The closure, the hug and the calmness. Tae had not felt like this for a long time and he didn’t want the feelings to disappear. He rose up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He wanted to cool off before sleeping.

Jimin had just taken a shower and was sitting on his couch hugging the lone pillow on it. He still hadn't comprehended what happened just hours ago. He doesn't know if he should be overly happy or fearful of his heart. He doesn't want history to repeat itself, he knows it too well. Maybe it will be different this time, he thought. The clock on the wall was ticking away as it turned 2 AM on the dot, it was Jimins prime time to be awake. Him and sleep aren’t that good of friends. Nights scare him and it is nearing that time. The time when his greatest happiness turned into his greatest enemy. As he got lost in thought his phone rang in the background. Jimin picked it up and looked at the caller, it was Seokjin. He answered it.

\- Hi hyung, he said tiredly.

\- Hi Jimin. I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something next week, Seonghwa was asking me to hang out with some of his friends and wondered if you wanted to follow. Jin asked with calmness in voice. Knowing Jimins mental state was key to asking him something. Jimin sat quiet for a while until he replied.

\- Ummm...Sure. When did you think you were going to meet up? Being with Taehyung gave him more courage than usual, which is close to none. He saw Jins surprised face before him, he often declined these kinds of offers. 

\- You sure? You can always just call me again if you change your mind. I don’t know who put so much courage in my small boy but I am happy about it. Jimin felt Jin smile throughout that last part. Jin always calls Jimin his small boy, it made Jimin feel comforted and calm. Jin is the closest he has to parents, or at least real ones.

\- Yes, I am. I have always wanted to meet Seonghwa too so it will be nice. He nodded for himself to be sure that he agreed with going out.

\- Okay...I won’t ask again. I will text you the details later, love you smol bean.

\- Love you too Jin, later. Jimin hung up on Jin. He put the phone back on the table and proceeded to hug the life out of the pillow he had kept in his lap. He didn’t know himself where all this confidence came from. He started to become scared. JImin knows that too much confidence can ruin everything in seconds. Should he decline Jins offer? Should he not? Did he sound forward? Too shocking? He grabbed his hair in frustration.

Standing up he rushed to the small bathroom and looked into the mirror. Would the others even want to hang out with him? His eyebags dropped low, his hair was streaky and unwashed, every bone was visible through his skin and his eyes looked lifeless. Why did anyone ever want him to be friends with them? From pity maybe? He stared at himself for a long time and soon tears ran down his pale cheeks. Legs grew weak. In seconds he was sitting on the cold tile flooring. He wanted to scream but nothing came out. Time passed slowly. 

A knock was heard. At first Jimin didn’t even react to it but when it was heard again, louder, he stood up and dragged himself to the door. Looking through the small hole he saw Jin standing there. Why was he here? 

\- Jimin, open the door, he said with worry in his voice.  
Jimin slowly unlocked the door and Jin instantly ran towards the boy and gave him a hug. Jimin collapsed in his arms. Jin felt the boy go limp in his arms and he immediately closed the door and carried his bean to the couch. Jimin had fainted despite that Jin acted rather calmly, it was not the first time. He put his bag beside the couch, laid a pillow under Jimins head and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. He pushed Jimins hair back while he thought ‘I knew that the confidence you showed was only momentarily’. Throughout the years Jimin had lived with Jin he had learned that if Jimin is showing confidence he is going to doubt it seconds later and go into a panicked state. As soon as Jimin answered yes, Jin jumped into his car and ushered there. He doesn't trust Jimin and his confidence yet. 

After sitting beside Jimin for about half an hour the pinked haired man started to move a bit. Jin looked up from his phone and saw Jimin opening his eyes. He quickly sat on the floor beside him.

\- Hi hyung, Jimin said tiredly.

\- Hi my bean. How are you feeling? Jin asked, handing the glass of water to Jimin.

\- I don’t know, a slight headache but nothing much otherwise. Jimin sat up, leaning back onto the couch. Jin stood up and sat besides him. It was in these moments Jin wished to see into Jimins mind to be able to help him with what he was going through. Jin looked at the clock. It was 3:30 AM already, he will be sleeping over here tonight. Luckily he can take any day that he wants off. 

\- Why are you here hyung? Jimin asked, looking at Jin.

\- I think you know why I am here. I am just worried about my smol bean, Jin said, giving Jimin a side hug. This kind of situation has happened many times over the past years, more times than needed. Jin smiled at Jimin knowing nothing else of what he should do.

\- I will be sleeping here tonight. It is already half past four in the morning. Let’s go to bed now Jiminie, okay? Jin said with a light tone similar to one that you use talking to children. Jimin was too vulnerable for Jin to do anything else. He helped Jimin up and led him towards the bedroom. Jimin just held onto Jin while he weakly made his feet move forward. Jin dragged the duvet away, laid Jimin down and tucked him in like a child. That's the kind of care he needs sometimes. Jin walked back to the living room, took it with him to the bedroom, changed clothes and went under the covers himself. Jimin was already sleeping. It had drained him, this whole situation. 

Before his eyelids closed, Jin heard Jimins phone get a notification. He stood up, tipi-toed back to the couch and saw the phone shining up with notifications. Knowing the password he unlocked the phone and saw that he had gotten 3 new messages. 1 from his boss wondering if he could work tomorrow. To that Jin answered no, that he was sick. The 2 others came from the same person. “Taehyung?”, Jin said to himself. He didn’t immediately recognize the name but it sounded slightly familiar. He opened the messages, it read:

‘Hi, thank you for tonight. I felt like this evening was one of the best I have had in a while, hope you feel the same.’  
‘I hope you are sleeping when I send you this, Good morning Jimin, remember that healing is a process we live with our whole lives. Bye Bye’.

Who is this? Jimin must have met with him before I called him. To Jin it seemed weird that Jimin would have met anyone on his own. Him and strangers don’t go well together. Jin decided that was enough of putting his nose into Jimins life. He walked back to the bed room and fell asleep directly.

Taehyung was lying in his bed still. Sleep didn’t want to take over just yet. He rolled over to his side and picked up his phone lying on the nightstand. The bright light blinded his eyes momentarily but soon he saw the time. It was nearing 3:30 AM. He had laid down just thinking for an hour already. The others had already left a while ago and Hoseok was in his room. Looking through his phone he found Jimins number from when he called. He made it into a new contact, naming him just Jimin. He didn’t even know his last name yet. It made him happy just thinking about the cafe worker. Taehyung doesn't know much about Jimin but he wants to know about his life story, relationships and family. Himself had spilled much information this night to Jimin. The broad strokes were told and that's more than most people know about him. 

A family was nothing that was familiar to Taehyung, it just didn’t speak to him the way it did to others. Hoseok was the closest he had to family and they are not blood related by any means. He took care of the photographer for nearly 9 years in the orphanage until they could move out. They shared an apartment nearly the size of a studio one but they were happier there than in the orphanage. 

Still holding his phone before him, Taehyung snapped out of his thoughts and only saw the black screen of a closed phone. He opened it and decided to text Jimin. It was nearing 4 AM. ‘Hopefully he won’t read these until it’s morning, he should sleep. Those eyebags don't look healthy’ He thought as he wrote the texts. The swoosh sound was heard meaning they were sent. Tae stared at them for a moment until he decided to put down his phone. When he was about to close the app he saw the ‘read’ mark under his messages. That was quick, he thought. A reply wasn’t being written tho so he put away the phone on the nightstand and decided it was time to sleep. Soon sleep took over him in the soft bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankxx for readin this chapter of Blooming. Hope you enjoyed it. It took quite a while to finish it, sorry. I just had writers block back and forth so most of this was written in 2 long sittings. Next one will be uploaded as soon as my head have thought out what to write. Thank you again and please continue reading this story and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Saturday Night pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jimin steps out of his comfort zone he is meet by none other than the photographer again. They seem to encounter each other one way or another. Their friends are oblivious to both the guys looking at each other differently than usual. Can this time be the meaningful one or will it turn into the worse?

It was the next Saturday. The weather was gloomy as the rain fell down harshly onto the ground, the sky was different shades of gray but still the streets were filled with people busily moving from point A to B. It was the typical spring rain showering the city. Getting it ready for the blooming season. Jimin had just woken up from his restless sleep. It was 8 AM and with the power of 3 hours of sleep he dragged himself out of bed. Not being aware of the rain outside he opened his curtains only to be met with the gray sky. Gray was a color that he used to describe himself. It is neither happy nor gloomy, just in the middle, perfect for Jimin. He made his way towards the kitchen not bothering to look at his appearance in the mirror on the way. Jimin filled a glass of water and dragged himself towards the couch. He sat down and stared into the black tv screen before him. Today was the day he was going to meet up with Jin and Seonghwa. He still didn’t know what they were supposed to do, just probably not something outside. Remembering Jin saying that they were supposed to hang out with Seonghwa and his friends made him doubt the decision of following along. As on que he got a text from Jin:

‘I will be picking you up at 7, we will be hanging out at Seonghwas and his boyfriends place. Still coming along’ - Jin

‘Yeah, I am still going. Who is going to be there?’ - Jimin

‘I don’t know really except Seonghwa, his boyfriend Hongjong, Si Cheng and Yuta’- Jin

‘Okay’- Jimin

‘See you later then my smol bean, love u’ - Jin

Jimin read the last message and put down his phone onto the small table in front of him. Not knowing everyone who is coming made him anxious. What if they judge him? Will they even like him? Knowing how other gatherings have gone he got more unsure of his decision. Corners was kind of like his second home. They are places where he can avoid talking to anyone and nobody will even notice him sitting there most of the time. The clock had turned to 8:45 and Jimin was still sitting there contemplating everything, looking into the nothingness.

Taehyung woke up at 10 AM that Saturday morning to the rain hitting his window violently. He stood up and walked over to his window to see nothing but grayness filling the world. The lights of cars filling the roads were seen under him. Their red lights made the world seem slightly more colorful this April morning. He threw on a shirt lying on his bed and made his way out into the kitchen where Hoseok was sitting at the table. He was drinking newly made coffee. He looked up and saw Taehyung opening the fridge.

\- Good morning Tae, slept well? He said in a happy tone.

\- I guess, like normal. Do you know which time we are going to Hongjongs place? Tae answered filling a cup with milk and putting it in the microwave.

\- We are supposed to be there around 7:30. I think we are going to be a few, Hongjong said his boyfriend, Seonghwa, invited some people as well so we will see.

\- Okay,Taehyung said taking his now made hot chocolate and sitting down on the beige couch. 

The clock went faster than usual and soon it was time for Taehyung and Hoseok to leave for the gathering. Taehyung looked at himself in the mirror. His now dark blonde hair was pushed back into a rough backslick, he wore a loose black shirt with some buttons undone, a pair of ripped jeans together with his black dress shoes. Some accessories such as silver earrings and a necklace made his outfit complete. He took his trench coat off the hanger and made his way into the hallway where Hoseok was looking at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. His natural brown hair was hanging loosely paired with a pair of white glasses on his head. A white t-shirt was seen under the black and flower patterned jacket paired simply with some light washed jeans and sneakers. They were ready to go. Nodding at each other they made their way out the apartment, locking the door, and walking down to the garage to take Hoseoks car to Hoongjongs. Taehyung took to the drivers’ seat and started the engine. Leaving the garage the weather outside was still dark and rainy. Large pools of water filled the streets and pedestrians held onto the inner part of the pavement trying to avoid being drowned in the water the speeding cars made fly onto their path. Hoseok put on some chill music in the background and there the 30 min drive started.

At the same time Jimin was waiting for Jin to pick him. His leg bounced up and down in sign of nervousness. He didn’t know what to expect and that scared him. He anxiously looked at the clock on the wall and it showed 7:05, Jin is supposed to be here by now, he thought. He stood up walking towards the door but stopping to look at himself in the hallway mirror. It was a full length mirror so his small figure was clearly visible. Not knowing what is bound to happen he had a hard time choosing the right apparel. In the end he wore some black slacks with a large white shirt hiding his thin body under it and just some white sneakers. His then scream-ish pink hair was now only slightly tainted with the color as it laid un-styled, covering his forehead. It felt wrong looking in the mirror. It was his usual part outfit 3 years ago but now it felt foregin to him. When his mind was about to be reminded of the past a knock on his door was heard. It was Jin. He opened the door and saw his hyung standing there. He had a smile plastered on his face.

\- Ready to go, my bean? He said looking lovingly at Jimin. The look made Jimin uncomfortable but he went with it still.

\- I think so. 

Jimin looked down to avoid Jins pressuring gaze as he closed the apartment door behind him and walked first down the stairs, out towards Jins car. It was raining outside still and the feeling of spring felt yet distant to Jimin. Not wearing a jacket he shivered as the cold rain hit him. Luckily enough Jin had parked his car just in front of the complex. Jimin jumped straight into the passenger seat and Jin followed suit into the drivers side. Jimin had a license but driving scared him to bits these days. The white BMW was warm inside. He melted into the seat and sleep took over him in just 3 seconds. 

Just after getting out of his parking place Jin looked to his side to see Jimin fast asleep. He looked cute and so soft. ‘He probably haven’t slept much, as usual’, Jin thought. He hit the busy streets and the drive was calm and quiet. Jimin slept through all of it.

Arriving outside Seonghwas complex, Jimin was woken up by the soft shakes of Jin. He looked at his hyung who mouthed the words ‘ We are here now’. He stepped out of his car to be met with a tall, speck free white building. Large windows covered some of it and it just looked expensive in Jimins eyes. Feeling Jins hand on his shoulder he looked at him before following him into the large complex. The glass doors lead into a completely white hallway with apartment numbers beside the 2 doors on each side. In the end two giant elevators took place and Jin clicked the button up for one of them. It quickly arrived. They stepped in and Jin pressed the 15th floor button. 

\- Are you sure that that is the right button hyung? Jimin asked, looking suspiciously at Jin.

\- Yeah, that is what Seonghwa texted me, Jin answered, showing him the text that clearly stated that it is located on the 15th floor.

The elevator ride was quick and they soon arrived at the right floor. They stepped out to be met by a similar hallway to the entrance only that there was only one door on each side. That said that these apartments must be huge.

\- Hyung, what does Seonghwa and his boyfriend work with? Jimin asked, amazed by the view spotted at the end of the hallway.

Seonghwa does some modeling and has his own clothing line on the side. His boyfriend Hoongjoong is a producer and lyricist. You probably know some of his songs without knowing he made them, Jin said being proud of his friend. ‘The life of the wealthy’ Jimin thought.

Jin knocked on one of the doors. Steps was clearly heard from the inside approaching the door. Jimins heart started to beat outside of his chest. Every second felt like a lifetime. Jin noticed this and quickly took Jimins hand in his. Jimin relaxed slightly but not much. Suddenly the door flung open and they were greeted by a tall man with yet black hair, a loose patterned shirt exposing his collarbones, wearing some tight black skinny jeans and dress shoes. He smiled brightly and enflunged Jin in a hug. 

\- Long time no see Jin-hyung, how have you been? The man said happily.

\- I have been fine, just working and stuff you know, Jin answered in a relaxed tone. He smiled from ear to ear. The man turned his head towards Jimin.

\- You must Jimin. I have heard so much about you. Nice to finally meet you in person, I am Seonghwa, the man said. Seonghwa held his hand towards him and Jimin just cautiously shook it. 

\- Nice to… meet you too... Seonghwa, Jimin said in a quiet voice. 

\- No idea standing around outside here, come in my hyungs and meet the others. Seonghwa gestured with his arm that they should follow him and so both of them did. 

Jimin trailed after Jin. The door closed as soon as the 3 men were inside the apartment. The hallway was small and you could see into the enormous living space. The high roof made it so open together with the large windows showcasing the city skyline. The walls were mostly white with one colored red. Red seemed to be a main theme as every little detail was a different shade of red, the black and white couches stood out between the light colors. On the couch Jimin spotted 3 other men sitting and chatting. One red haired, one blonde and one with lavender colored hair. The 3 of them noticed the two new people and looked their way. Jimin immediately recognized the blonde and lavender one. It was Yuta and Si Cheng. The two stood up and walked towards him and Jin.

\- Jimin! I am so happy to see you, Si Cheng exclaimed, pulling Jimin into an awkward hug. Jimin just stood there as Cheng hugged him. He soon released him.

\- Nice to see you also, Jimin said quietly, not looking the blonde man in his eyes. It has been so long since they have met each other. It must have been at least 1 year. Cheng took one step back and stood beside Yuta. Yuta put his arm around the excited blonde and leaned his head on him.

\- Hi Jimin, how have you been? It's been a while since we last saw each other, Yuta said calmly looking at him .

\- I have been okay. How are you guys?, Jimin answered not knowing what else to say. Having small talk was not a skill he possessed. Jin on the other hand could talk for hours on end with nearly anyone. He chatted with Seonghwa and the man who must be Hongjong. 

\- We have been fine. Si Cheng has been modeling and I have started my own dance company so life goes on, you know? Yuta answered as they made their way back to the couch. Jin, Seonghwa and Hoongjoong followed suit. Jimin trailed behind Jin. They took a seat on the couch and Jimin sat on the edge with only Jin besides him.

The five of them started a conversation. Jimin had a hard time joining in on them so he mostly sat there watching them and listening. He nodded here and there to make it seem like he was involved in the conversation. Yuta talked about his dance company and how well it was doing. Si Cheng looked at me and said:

\- Do you still dance Jimin? Taken aback it took a second for Jimin to process what he just said.

\- No, not anymore. 

\- Why did you stop? This question made Jimin stuned, he didn’t know what to answer him. It seemed to close to the conversation he had with Taehyung the other week

\- Umm..

As he was about to answer a knock on the door was heard. Hongjong excused himself and went to open the door. A loud chatter was heard as the door opened and it seemed like a few more people came. Jimin looked closer and saw that 4 more people came. 2 with dark brown hair, 1 blonde and 1 mint colored. They all removed their shoes and made their way into the living space the rest was still in. It was then Jimin saw him. Taehyung. It was Taehyung standing there with blonde hair talking with the others. Jimin started to panic. What should he do? He can’t just pretend they just met each other. He hadn’t seen him yet. As they came closer Hongjong started to talk.

\- Everyone, these are my friends Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi and Taehyung. He said first pointing at a tall guy, one who had dark brown hair. Next was the other guy with dark brown hair, he looked relaxed and smiled brightly. The mint haired guy had a slight smile on his lips but looked cold. Then it was Taehyung. He looked gorgeous, blonde hair and all. Wearing his trench coat reminded Jimin about the times they met. He always wore that.

The guys sat down where there was room, on the white couch across them. Right away conversations struck up between them but Jimin didn’t listen so closely to catch the topics. He was just watching Taehyung who now had noticed Jimin.

Taehyung and Hoseok had picked up Namjoon and Yoongi. The ride was filled with Namjoon discussing a song he made with Hoseok. Yoongi kept quiet and Taehyung just focused on the road ahead of him. They only had like 5 min left. The rain kept pouring down and it got darker as it progressed into night. 

He parked the car outside of the complex. It was the second time he was here but it still felt new to him. The large windows were intriguing, filling one's mind about what kind of scenes played out on the other side of them. The elevator ride up was just filled with small talk like how nice it will be to hang out with the others again and what they should do. A discussion about who else was there also sparked as they got off at the 15th floor. Nobody actually knew who except Seonghwa, Hongjongs boyfriend, and Hong Jong himself. They only knew that Seonghwa had invited other people as well.

They knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by their friend. He greeted them happily and made them enter the fancy apartment. Taehyung was still as impressed as the first time he was there. Everything looked just perfect. Not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. It reminded him of the amount of money Hongjong and his boyfriend makes, it is a lot but they work hard for it. They followed Hongjong to the living space where they saw Seonghwa with 4 other guys sitting besides him. One had broad shoulders and light brown colored hair. The other one had kind nearly white hair it seemed like. One was blonde and the last one had purple ish colored hair. Once in the living room, they all sat down on the couch across the 2 other guys. Hongjong introduced Taehyung and the others. He nodded his head when his name was mentioned. The nearly white haired man looked up and Taehyung instantly recognized those eyes. It was Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer, finally! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. It took long but now it is out. Do you guys have any feedback on it what so over so feel free to comment on it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I will be back with another chapter soon.


End file.
